A Drop In The Ocean
by angels.02.music
Summary: She left him without any warning or a backwards glance, not even a goodbye. And now that he's found her in LA with a whole new life, career and best friend, and eccentric girl named Cat, he's determined not to let her go again. Sometimes it takes losing something to realize what he had. Seddie
1. Prologue

**This story is a two parter, the second part is posted among the Sam & Cat fanfiction, this story will be following Freddie POV as that story would be following Sam and Cat's POV. (Please refer to the author's note below)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the city, any song, structure, or any of that sort throughout the story**

**Prologue**

* * *

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, keeping his eyes trained towards the quiet L.A. streets keeping a lookout for any sign of her. He could hear the sounds of a busy city waking up to face the day, store owners opening up, people jogging or walking their dogs, and the silent breathing of the kid on his passenger seat.

It didn't take him long to find her, honestly all it took was a simple search through google. It threw him off, thinking that it would take longer and much more effort into the task making him wonder why he took so long before he actually did. Was it the fear of not being able to come up with anything? Why did he just let her go?

He reverted back to the task at hand, his frustration making him punch the steering wheel hard. He knew that he was the reason that they were all running without any sleep. He understood that all this is because of how callously he acted last night. He should have planned out what he was going to say, made sure that he was in a stable mindset, could have thought of a way to avoid the current predicament. But no. The second he found out where she was he went straight into his car and went off into the highway, straight into her doorstep. And now he's lost her again.

His passenger jumped at the loud thud of his fist against the steering wheel, eyeing the driver carefully. He thought better than to comment on the man's behavior. The pair have been driving around the city ever since late that evening and have only known each other for the same amount of time yet he'skm learned so much about him since then. He knew that there was more to this guy's story than what he was briefly told before taking off, but it seemed now that his relationship with their target was more than just a 'best friend from Seattle'.

They were passing through Franklin Avenue when the man's phone started to ring. He pulled the car over immediately when he saw who was calling.

"They found her, Freddie." He let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding in response to the tired voice over the line. She's not gone. He hasn't lost her again. "...you're welcome to stay at my house for the time being. Everyone is headed there anyway."

Suddenly the weight of the last 24 hours fell on him, leaving him exhausted. But at the same time, he didn't think he could be apart from Sam for any longer, having already gone without her for months.

"Thanks Tori, but I don't know. I'll get back to you."

He faced the kid next to him, Dice, when he asked "They found her?"

"Yeah," Freddie whispered. "Let's get you home."

Robbie was on his way out when the pair arrived. Dice went straight to his apartment, leaving Freddie standing there, staring at the doorstep where this whole debacle began.

Suddenly Freddie felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Robbie give him a sad smile. He turned back towards the door, he was determined to make things right again. Starting with why she left him all those months ago.

* * *

**Honestly the plot of this story came from Ariana Grande's exceptional single with Nathan Sykes "Almost Is Never Enough" and Ron Pope's "A Drop In The Ocean" and decided to just go with it. The prologue is very vague and I apologize. The chapters after this will explain everything that has happened before they got to this point and, of course, what will happen afterwards. I say this, and not as a plot to make you guys read my stories, I recommend tuning in to this story's counterpart, for it will fill in some gaping holes within this stories. I understand if you don't want to, I promise that you wont miss anything essential and that the story will flow through.**

**I understand that I still have an unfinished story, Blind To You. I am planning on finishing it. I already have most of the next chapter done, it's just hard for me to get back on that track again, after being away from it for so long, also for it to occur at such a pivotal part in the story doesn't help. I also need to get back into that Seddie mindset, not that it would be hard because they're just an amazing couple. But I ramble. **

**Reviews? Comments? Concerns?**

**-A**


	2. Should Be No Good In Goodbye

He had been blindsided, but then again whenever it concerns her it wasn't anything new. Ever since he first met her he knew that he would have no chance in hell to be able to predict her next move.

She wasn't supposed to leave him, too.

* * *

I kept on walking, the sound of all the other children playing slowly becoming a buzz behind me. I knew my mom was going to be mad at me for going somewhere without telling her, but the curiosity just got the better of me.

As I kept moving forward, the sounds of shuffling became louder. I hesitated for a bit. What if it was a forest dweller? Or maybe a wild animal that's going to eat me? I was about to turn back around and head to the playground when I heard a sniffle. I stopped on my tracks. Animals don't sniffle do they?

I was just standing there, thinking about what I was going to do next when I heard a loud thump followed by a high pitched yelp of pain. The sniffling then became full blown crying.

I pushed through, moving a large shrub to the side knowing I was getting closer. After another turn, I found a girl curled up on the floor, tending to a wounded knee.

"Are you okay?" She jumped at the sound of my voice, her bright blue eyes, glistening and slightly red from her tears, met mine.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" She shrieked, furiously trying to push away her blonde hair from her face.

"I-I'm not! I just thought I heard something and I went to inve-investimigate" I muttered, looking at her knee. I knelt down in front of her making her cringe closer towards the tree.

"You can't hurt me, my daddy teached me karate." At the mention of her dad she started to cry again.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"My daddy left me. My mommy said that he's not coming back." I made out in between the sobs. I hugged her, because that's what you do when someone is sad right? I remember my mom hugging me when I'm sad and Ms. Thompson from preschool hugging one of my classmates after she fell. She winced and it was when I noticed that her knee was scraped.

I pulled back and looked at it. "I can fix that. My mom works at a hospital." I whispered, reaching for my pocket.

She eyed my hand carefully and watched as I brought out a small blue box. I opened the box to her showing her some band aids and some small packets.

I opened one of the packets, remembering what my mom told me to do whenever I get hurt. "This is going to hurt a little bit" I told her as I started to clean her knee. Her leg jerked, almost hitting me in the nose.

"Sorry" we both muttered.

I reached for one of the band aids, realizing that they were all spongebob ones. Do girls even like spongebob? I looked up at her. She was watching me with her blue eyes wide, her crying having stopped for a bit. "I only have spongebob band aids." I whispered,

"That's okay." She smiled a little.

I smiled back at her before placing the band aid on her now clean knee. "There." I looked at her proudly.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"What's your name?" I asked her. "I'm Freddie. I'm six now."

"I'm Sam."

* * *

"What the hell, Spencer?!" She always brought out the worst in me. The side of me that if my mother witnessed she'd have a conniption and lock me up for the rest of my life.

"Don't look at me like that, Freddie! She needed it! I know that you know that I'm telling the truth." Spencer is not the type to raise his voice and be angry as he is now but I couldn't let the unusualness of the situation register in my head. It was too busy trying to make sense of one thing.

She was gone.

"She was fine! She was doing just fine! How could you just let her go like that?" I could feel my throat straining at my increased volume.

I didn't know where she was.

"She wasn't fine! Carly left, Freddie. She lost her escape from everything else going on in her life!" All of the desperation that he had for me to understand has left his voice.

"She still had me Spencer! Me!" I gripped at my hair, tears starting to prickle the corners of my eyes.

Silence overtook the apartment at my response but the thoughts still kept on ringing in my head like a mantra.

She's gone. She's not coming back. She didn't leave a clue as to where to find her.

She didn't even say goodbye.

"Freddie..." Spencer tried to reach out but I dodged his arm, "it's not the same." I couldn't hear it anymore, I turned giving him a half assed goodbye before leaving the apartment. I clenched my fists trying to keep all of my emotions at bay, at least until I've reached the refuge of my room.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was just supposed to go to Gibby's and maybe go get a smoothie with her after or maybe team up and see how Spencer was coping without his little sister. But instead I find out that she's left me, too.

I felt my chest starting to constrict making it harder to breath, everything started to blur. I grasped at my chest, trying to loosen the restriction to no avail. My head began to swim with my new reality.

She left. She left me.

* * *

It was late. The sun was setting through the clouds, casting a muted orange glow over the whole city of Seattle. A soft breeze flitted through the bars of the fire escape making me instinctively tighten the jacket I had around me. I glanced again at the quiet phone beside me. I've already tried calling her multiple times to no avail. I was beginning to realize that there was nothing much that I could do. I couldn't exactly just get in a car and drive after her. There were so many places that she could be right now, I wouldn't even know where to look.

For a brief moment of wishful thinking I expected her to pop out of a corner or break into my room telling me that her 'leaving' was just a practical joke. That she hasn't left me at all. I wouldn't even be that mad. I'd just be glad that she's here. But I knew better. I remember first meeting her when she attempted to run away from home after finding out that her father has left their family. I took her back to my mom and explained her situation. She was horrified at the thought that a parent would just let their child out without them noticing, her anger at me forgotten.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get the swelling to go down. Why did she even have to go? I understood that her home life wasn't stellar but she could've still come over whenever she needed an escape. Spencer wouldn't have kicked her out and I wouldn't have either. Carly being gone wouldn't have been that much of a change. Damnit I'm her best friend too. I would have been there for her and she knew that.

Wait...she knew that right?

We have always been open with each other. It's not like we had a choice, we have known each other for so long and so well that it was easy to tell when the other was bullshitting. Ever since we were six I had pulled through for her every single time. I usually never doubted that. But now that I think about it, after our breakup...things haven't been the same between us.

I thought back to the times when we were dating. We were so amazing together, perfect even. The feel of her skin under my hands, her soft lips against mine, the warmth that spread across my body whenever I'm touching her, the sound of her laugh whenever I say something cheesy, the texture of her hair as my fingers ran through them, the spark in her eyes whenever she smiles; all of these still heavily ingrained in my brain. Other than the freedom to touch and kiss, nothing really changed from our core relationship.

Then I recalled the last couple of months since our break up. We were fine, the awkwardness dissipating after a while, but there was always something there. It was harder to adjust back into friendship after dating her than it was with Carly. Our relationship was more intense and quite frankly I had fallen hard for her. I had to distance himself a bit to try to be able to get back. Honestly I don't think we ever got back into the same groove that we had before we were dating. The tension between us just never left. No matter how hard we tried. Did I distance himself too much? Is that why she didn't think that she could confide in me while Carly was gone?

I never considered losing her. Not completely. I didn't know how to cope. I never prepared myself for this. I just figured that we'll always be there for the other to turn to and maybe, just maybe, we'd both get out heads out of asses and get back together. But I guess it was too late for that.

She's gone and didn't even give me the chance to go after her.

* * *

**Comments? Complaints? Reviews?**

**This story and it's counterpart will always be updated within a day (maximum of two) of each other. Much love **

**-A**


End file.
